The Knight and The Queen
by AnotherDeadBlonde
Summary: A Swan Queen Halloween. Sparks will fly as "Mirana" and "Alice" connect.


Once upon a time, in a little sea-side town by the name of Storybrooke, children run amok in colorful costumes as jack 'o' lanterns flicker on a special day; Halloween. Yes, All Hallows Eve. The one day where the spirits of the dead can return to earth. But now, in the 21th century, it is a day of laughter and light among other things. We begin on a small apartment, where the heroine of our story dresses for this special day.

"There's no way in hell I'm wearing that! I don't wear dresses!" Emma Swan exclaimed, laying the clear bag exposing a long purple satin gown back on the bed. "Emma, come on! You'll look amazing!" her friend and roommate Mary Margaret Blanchard pleaded. The blonde Sheriff shook her head as she bounded the stairs to her own bedroom.

"I have my costume already!" she yelled just beyond the door. "I'm going as Alice!" Mary Margaret's eyebrows narrowed as she unzipped the dress bag. "But Alice wears a dress!" The ebony haired woman called out.

A few moments later, Emma emerged from her bedroom. Dressed head to toe in a tight knight's outfit, a small chain mail shirt lay over her hips as her shoulder's rolled uncomfortably in the silver shoulder pads. In her hand, her majestic sword; with a long silver blade bejeweled on one side with small white stones, the Sheriff grasped the silver winged hilt as she laughed. "I'm the White Queen's champion!" Mary Margaret covered her mouth in a giggle. She'd never seen Emma express in any interest in stories or movies, let alone dress up as someone before.

"I thought Henry would get a kick out of it." Emma confessed as she slipped the sword into her small leather sheath. She pushed her now wavy blonde hair over her shoulders as her roommate grabbed a small digital camera. "No pictures!" Emma covered her face as she bolted for the door, Mary Margaret close behind in a sprint. "Emma Swan, get back here now!" she screamed, chasing her roommate out of the apartment in a flash.

* * *

Oh that Emma. Across town, sitting at her vanity table, is Regina Mills. As the former Evil Queen with a bad temper, the Mayor of Storybrooke could often be tagged as a villain. But on the inside, she was just as burned and battered as a heroine fighting for their kingdom. The woman held the long, white blonde wig in between her fingers, before slipping it over her head. She pulled the back of the fabric down to secure the hairpiece over her true dark locks.

Regina dipped a thin paintbrush into a small jar of black paint, wiping the excess liquid on the side before bringing it to her lips. She swept the paint over her pink lips letting the deep color shine brightly on the Mayor's regal lips; her face was pure white along with her eyes dark as night. Her long white gown laid upon her petite figure. Even though she dressed of a Queen, she didn't feel as she did back home. Her magic fueled her attitude and mind as well as her confident, but now she was on her own.

The sound of the door bell rang throughout the house, following by a small voice sounding "I'll get it!" and footsteps quickly descending the stairs. Regina laughed to herself as she rose from her seat. The Mayor checked her costume one more time before strutting into the hallway. Her ears burned as she heard that faithful voice. Emma. A few compliments along with laughs were exchanged from below; Henry mumbling something about how Ms. Swan was truly the White Knight.

* * *

Emma ran her hand through her son's hair. The young boy, dressed as Captain America, gripped his shield as his mother grasped the hilt of her weapon, sleeping calmly in it's leather cage. The sound of heels on marble made Emma's head turn; her gaze fell upon Regina, regal in standing as she began down the steps, her dress flowing behind her as she did. The Knight stood speechless as Henry tugged her arm. "Emma." he said quietly, but she couldn't hear him. Blue eyes locked with brown as Regina finally graced the foyer. "Ms. Swan, or should I say Ms. Kingsleigh?" The Mayor said in a laugh. "Regina you look amazing." The blonde blurted out, feeling a blush overcome her cheeks as Henry again tapped her shoulder. "Can I go meet Ava and Nicholas for the Halloween party at Granny's?" the young brunette pleaded, trying to burn out the gushy memory of the look the women had just given.

"Of course." both women said. Captain Storybrooke couldn't get out of the room fast enough, practically leaving his shield and pumpkin bucket behind. Emma and Regina stood there for a moment; their eyes locked as they couldn't believe the coincidence. After what seemed like an eternity, Emma finally found her voice, saying "I didn't take you for a Disney fan." Regina laughed and ran her fingers through her wig. "I'm not." she corrected. "I'm just an Alice in Wonderland fan." Both women laughed heartily. Regina moved flawlessly into the living room, taking two glasses from the cupboard and pouring some cider from the glass tumbler. "I didn't take you for someone who dressed up." The Mayor smiled, wrapping her slender fingers around the crystal; letting her black fingernails graze the clear cup as she handed it to Emma. "I mostly did it for Henry." The Sheriff shrugged, bringing the glass to her lips. "Ah. Well, I assure you ... Henry loves it." Regina said with a devilish smile. "Why don't we sit and chat for a while before the party?"

* * *

Two hours later, the blonde and the brunette sat sprawled out on the couch; candy wrappers everywhere as laughter erupted from their lips. "Thank god everyone is at Granny's instead of trick or treating! There's no candy left!" Regina mumbled, lifting the small purple bowl from the coffee table. "Oh who cares Mirana?!" The Sheriff exclaimed as she threw her arms out for dramatic effect. Regina laughed as she gazed into Emma's eyes. "That was the most fun I've had in a long time." The Sheriff caressed the Mayor's cheek softly, ignoring her words. She pulled the brunette into a heated passionate kiss, feeling as if the air was sucked from her lungs. Both women pulled back. "Very true." Regina whispered. Her hand traveled through Emma's hair as they again kissed, this time harder and longer. "Happy Halloween Emma." "Happy Halloween Regina."


End file.
